parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Heroes Movie Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Trailer 1 *Bob the Tomato: Hey, Larry, how are you? *Larry the Cucumber: Oh, I'm horrible. Ow! *Joy (Inside Out): We're gonna be working on managing our anger through movement. *Bacon Bill: Eagle, heron, peacock, warrior, mountain, tree, rabbit, fish, locust, king pigeon, and of course, downward duck. *Rico: Sometimes, when I get upset, I've been known to blow up. *Petunia Rhubarb, Melody, Marlene, Midgel, Dory (Finding Nemo): Surprise! *Rico: Ah, excuse me, party foul. *Fib: Greetings! I am a villain! *Bacon Bill: What's a villain? *Fib: Unbelievable. *Scallion #3: Not working, not working. *Fib: Where are we going? *Scallion #3: Not working. *Fib: We practiced this a hundred times. Give it to me. We're gonna come in again. Trailer 2 *Larry the Cucumber: Ow! *Jimmy Neutron: Eyebrow! *Nick Dean: Eyebrow! *Bob the Tomato: Hey, Larry, how are you? *Larry the Cucumber: Oh, I'm horrible. *Mike Wazowski: Mr. Larry, there seem to be a recurring issue here! Anger! *Larry the Cucumber: Am I a passionate emotion? Yes, but what does it matter that we're not the same? *Coral: Don't look, Nemo! The anger might be contagious! *Larry the Cucumber: He started it! *Petunia Rhubarb: Hey, something's coming! *Fib: Greetings! Greetings! I am a villain! *Bacon Bill: What's a villain? *Fib: Show 'em how we do it! *Scallion #3: How you doin'? *Fib: Is that what I think it is? *Larry the Cucumber: Excuse me! Those are fragile! Alright? Not yours. *Mike Wazowski: You are makin' our guest feel unwelcome! *Larry the Cucumber: And you're not asking basic questions! *Bacon Bill: Well, this just got awkward. *Larry the Cucumber: Doesn't anyone see what's going on here? *Fib: (Laughing) *Larry the Cucumber: The whole world is in danger! And it's up to us to stop 'em! *Fib: Fire! *Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!): Oh, my gosh. *Larry the Cucumber: If anyone knows what these villains are up to, it's James P. Sullivan. *Bacon Bill: It's Sulley's lake of wisdom! *Larry the Cucumber: Get out of there! *Rico: (Gurgling) *Larry the Cucumber: Don't spit in his mouth! No, don't spit it back! *Bacon Bill: (Gurgling) *Larry the Cucumber: Uh, don't swallow it. *Bacon Bill: (Gulp) *Larry the Cucumber: Ugh! Oh, wow, it's him. *James P. Sullivan: Ah. *Larry the Cucumber: Oh, man. *Rico: (Gargling) *Bacon Bill: No, no, no. Ugh! *Rico: (Sobbing) *James P. Sullivan: (Groaning) Ah. *Larry the Cucumber: Horrible turn of events. Horrible. Trailer 3 *Narrator: In every civilized community, there's an outcast. From a young age, the outcast has trouble fitting in, can sometimes feel invisible. *Larry the Cucumber: Thank you! *Narrator: And often has difficulty finding a mate. But despite all this, the outcast still searches for a connection. *Petunia Rhubarb: Something's coming! *Larry the Cucumber: What? *Petunia Rhubarb: What is that thing? *Fib: Greetings from the world of the villains! *Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!): Oh my God. *Bacon Bill: What's a villain? *Fib: We request the honor of your friendship. *Scallion #3: How you doin'? *Mike Wazowski: Welcome to our new friends. *Joy (Inside Out): Yeah! *Larry the Cucumber: There's something going on here. These villains. Mysterious and weird, am I right? *Bacon Bill: That part about them I really admire. *Larry the Cucumber: I don't trust them. *Mike Wazowski: Your opinion is not needed! *Fib: Is there a doctor around, 'cause we have a burn victim here. *Bacon Bill: The villains are stealing our eggs! *Fib: Let's set sail for villain island! *Mike Wazowski: What do we do now? *Larry the Cucumber: You're asking me? *Mike Wazowski: You tried to tell us but we didn't listen. *Larry the Cucumber: We're gonna get those eggs back. Come on, we're heroes! We're descended from dinosaurs. We're not supposed to be nice! *(Dory looks angry from "Finding Nemo") *Mike Wazowski: Holy moly! *(Dory cute with eyeballs) *Larry the Cucumber: Yeah, point made. Ready? *Bacon Bill: I am gonna miss you when you die. *Rico: Rest in peace, my friend. *Larry the Cucumber: Drop the nuts and move your butts! It's time to get angry. *Joy (Inside Out): Take that villains! *Larry the Cucumber: Huh, she can shoot fireballs out of her butt. *(Sulley roaring) *Bacon Bill: Made it! *Fib: Guards! There is a fast and speedy piece of bacon in these walls. Bring him to me. *(Radishes dancing) *Fib: Not IN these walls! In the castle. Come on, you guys! *Bacon Bill: I wasn't ready! *Larry the Cucumber: Bill! *Bacon Bill: This is a house of horrors! Trailer 4 *Larry the Cucumber: Tada! *Timmy: (Screaming) *Larry the Cucumber: No, no, no, no, no! Happy hatch day to you. *(Timmy Cry Clip): Happy *Larry the Cucumber: Hatch day, dear Timothy wheat allergy, doesn't like clowns. Oh, boy. Happy hatch day to you! *Timmy: (Screaming) *Larry the Cucumber That's me, Larry the Cucumber. *(Young Moe Clip): Ever since I was a kid, I never really fit in. *(Zidgel from "3-2-1 Penguins!"): No one understands me. *(Larry getting mad from "Bob and Larry Getting Angry") *Zidgel: Aah! *Larry the Cucumber: Nice chat, will ya. *Mike Wazowski: There seem to be a recurring issue here! Anger. *Larry the Cucumber: I don't think I have an anger issue, I think you got an anger issue. Are you aware that that robe that you're wearing isn't fooling anybody? Voilà! *Cosmo: Aah! *Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!): Oh, my gosh. *(The Big Idea logo shows up) *Petunia Rhubarb: Something's coming! What is that thing? *Fib: Greetings! From the world of the villains! *Larry the Cucumber: These villains mysterious and weird, am I right? I don't trust them! *(Radishes watching dancing heroes) *Larry the Cucumber: I think they're up to something! *Mike Wazowski: Your opinion is not needed! *Larry the Cucumber: Beak, wing, giblets! *Fib: That went well, if you hear me. *Bacon Bill: The villains are stealing our eggs! *Fib: Set sail for Villain Island! *Mike Wazowski: You tried to tell us, but we didn't listen. What do we do now? *Larry the Cucumber: That is where they went, and so that is where we're going! *Bacon Bill: It's bill time! *Larry the Cucumber: (Groans) We're gonna get those eggs back! Come on, we're heroes! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice! *(Dory looks angry from "Finding Nemo") *Mike Wazowski: Holy moly! *(Dory cute with eye balls): Yeah *Larry the Cucumber: Point made. Time to get angry! Fire! *Fib: That guy again? *Joy (Inside Out): Take that, villains! *Larry the Cucumber: Well, how about that? *(Joy doing some action from "Inside Out") *Larry the Cucumber: She can shoot fireballs out of her butt. *Pac-Man: I told you not to mess with me! *Fib: Call in the Villain Air Force! *(Midgel yelling Bonsai Clip from "Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn") *Larry the Cucumber: Hey, he's coming back! *Midgel: Did we win? *Larry the Cucumber: Can we get an ice pack for Midgel? *Bacon Bill: Medic! I'm getting ready. I wasn't ready! *Larry the Cucumber: Bill, is that you? *Bacon Bill: This is the house of horrors! *Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!) : Oh, my gosh. Category:The Angry Birds Movie Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:StrongTed201's Transcripts